


Poison

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Harassment, M/M, Slut Shaming, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t really stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sebastian and Hunter don’t give up trying to get Blaine to transfer to Dalton. They begin harassing him more and more, but no one notices. How far does the harassment have to go before someone starts caring?

As soon as he stepped into the Lima Bean he felt his blood run cold. This had been Kurt and his place. The place where the first said ‘I love you’. This had been their place and he was tainting it.

"Hey killer," Sebastian grinned, eyes so green and bright that they looked like the poison he was. "Thought I’d find you here."

"I was going to study," Blaine clutched his biology textbook a little closer to his chest as he pushed past the taller boy to get to the counter. He tensed slightly when Sebastian moved to stand behind him. 

"I’ll study too," He lightly tossed his empty coffee cup into a nearby trashcan. His sharklike smile widened when he saw Blaine frown at the lack of books. "I’d rather study you anyway."

"I’ve told you before, I’m not interested," Blaine shook his head, keeping his eyes straight ahead. 

 

"Hmm," Sebastian had a faint smile on his face, eyes flashing. "It’s fine. I can wait. So, have you given any more thought to coming back to Dalton? You know that the Warblers still talk about you like you’re a god.’

"I’m happy at McKinley," Blaine said shortly.

"Why did you transfer again?" The smirk grew and Blaine felt like that poison was eating at his insides. "Oh that’s right, to be with lady face. How did that go?"

Blaine felt his shoulders tense and for a moment it was hard to breathe. God, he had hoped that the news had not traveled to Dalton. Just the thought of it brought back the memory of Kurt with tears streaming down his face, asking if it was Sebastian. 

"I am curious," Sebastian leaned in. "And a little hurt that you didn’t pick me to be your one night stand. You know I would have loved…"

Blaine spun on his heel to flee the coffee shop but the sick feeling continued for hours.

The next time was after glee practice. Blaine tried to ignore the aching in his legs as he practiced another spin. Almost constant texts and emails from Sebastian had kept him awake, making him miss out on some of the choreography. Not wanted to fall behind, he had stayed late to try to get in those last few moves. 

"They don’t appreciate you," The sudden voice made him stumble in surprise.

Where Sebastian was all grins and bright eyes, so open in what he wanted, Hunter was the opposite. It made Blaine nervous that he couldn’t tell what the other boy was thinking. His eyes were shaded and his mouth was always set in a firm line. Sebastian was the snake but Hunter was the sharp, unyielding fang. 

"How did you even get in here?" Blaine let out a breath he had been holding. 

"Security isn’t great," Hunter raised an eyebrow and took a few steps forward. "You know that they don’t appreciate you. They never have."

"They’re my friends," Blaine spat back.

"They didn’t see you hurting. They didn’t support you when you transferred. They see you as a spoiled kid, a selfish brat, and now? Now they see you as a whore who hurt one of their best friends." 

Blaine swallowed heavily, begging his feet to move but finding himself paralyzed. He knew it wasn’t true. His friends were there for him and he loved them. They didn’t think those hurtful things…right?

"Tell me, did you ever feel as isolated when you were at Dalton?" 

"I need…" Blaine took in a shaky breath. "I need you two to stop this. Leave me alone. I’m happy here."

"I don’t think you are," Hunter said simply and Blaine all but fled. 

It wasn’t really stalking. Blaine couldn’t complain that much about Sebastian and Hunter always being everywhere because it wasn’t illegal. Still, he was scared of turning and seeing Sebastian’s smirk or Hunter’s cold, cold eyes. The stress began to eat away at him, chewing a dark, aching hold deep in his chest. The idea of transferring back to Dalton became more appealing just to make it stop. 

He couldn’t ignore or forget the sly words. The constant suggestions that Hunter and Sebastian gave him kept him up all night. 

"You don’t look too good," Hunter spoke up, standing behind him in the grocery store. "Bet your fellow teammates aren’t even noticing."

"Noticing that you two are harassing me?" He hissed, entire body tense with anxiety. 

"Harassing?" Hunter let out a laugh that was completely empty of any humor. "We’re not harassing you. We actually want you on our team, we think you are incredibly talented and we’re not stupid enough to ignore that talent."

"I. Don’t. Want. To. Transfer. Back," Blaine spun around, eyes narrowed. 

"I don’t believe that," Something in Hunter’s eyes absolutely terrified Blaine. "I believe that you are unhappy there. I don’t want to see you unhappy so there is nothing I won’t do to get you back."

The sincerity behind that promise was chilling. This wasn’t going to stop. They were perfectly willing to wait as the poison did it’s job, turning him against his friends and making him doubt himself. Honestly, Blaine had wondered why he was still around sometimes. He had come for Kurt and now Kurt was gone.

Then he remembered being with all his friends. Laughing as they talked during lunch and goofing off between classes. Dalton had gotten him through a difficult time in his life but the New Directions were a family. They were his family.

"Finn," He caught his arm as class ended. "I need to tell you about something. I need help."


End file.
